Broken Wings Never Fly
by Dekugirl
Summary: Suicide fic about Malon brooding in her depression of loving Link, yet knowing she would never have him.


Broken Wings Never Fly   
By Dekugirl

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I do own you, though. Good slave, good. Review this fic and I'll give you a biscuit. 

A/N: Ohayou Gozaimasu! Sorry it's been so long since I added a new fic- I've been in a little slump, but I'm breaking out. Enjoy the fic and please review! 

--- 

Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision of him as he walked off, away from her. In her hands, she gripped the reigns of Epona, who Link had just returned to her, saying that he no longer needed her.   
Well, why would he? Zelda could give him any horse he wanted. She could never compare to Zelda. Link would always be Zelda's, and he would never love a lowly ranch girl like herself.   
Wiping the tears from her eyes, Malon turned and led Epona to the stable, as Talon and Ingo had both gone away on a trip, leaving her.   
Alone. 

--- 

The fact that Link would never love her wasn't the root of her depression, only another situation that made life a void of depression and suicide. It had been years since she had been truly happy. All the times she had smiled and laughed merrily, all the times she had sang her mother's song. It was all a lie. All a damn lie.   
The thought of her mother made her cringe. Why had she died and left her alone in this world? Because of that she hated her mother's mere memory. Because of that she could never be happy. 

--- 

As she left the stable and started to the house, she stopped in front of the barn wall. There hung a knife that had many purposes. It was used to slaughter cucoos, to chase off theives, to cut leather.   
But now she looked upon it differently. She could... could she...? Use this knife to end it all. To end the misery her life had become. She could escape... She could be free again.   
_No, Malon!_ a voice in her head seemed to cry out, _Don't do it!_   
Ignoring it, she grabbed the knife off the wall and ran back into the stable. 

--- 

Sitting on a pile of straw, she gazed at the knife in her hands. It was a large knife, almost like a sword.   
Epona looked at her strangely, almost as if she was trying to figure out what she was doing.   
Holding her arm in front of her, Malon slashed her arm, creating a large gash across it. She stared almost fascinated as the crimson blood dripped to the ground.   
There was pain, but the pain seemed to not exist anymore, almost as if it was only a transparent sheet across her arm.   
She rolled up her sleeve and once again made a cut, larger this time. The blood was staining her dress now, it was all over, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was cut herself again. The pain she was feeling physically distracted her from the pain she had always felt in her heart. 

She stopped for a moment. This wasn't enough. She was still unhappy, and she knew that she would never be happy, and that there was nothing that could make her happy except for him... His reassuring touch, him telling her that it was all right.   
But that was all a fantasy, something that could only be real in her own mind. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she thrust the knife into the palm of her hand to clear her thoughts of him.   
"Damn you, Link!!!" She screamed, pushing the knife in even deeper, "Damn you to Hell!!! If Zelda wants you so bad, the just go to her!! Sleep with the slut, for all I care! I don't care anymore!!" 

Her thought whirled. Talon and Ingo were happy. Link and Zelda were happy together. They were all happy! Why couldn't she be?!   
"Why can't I?" she asked herself aloud, pulling the knife out of her hand, only to slice her other arm until the bone started to show.   
"**Why can't I!?!?!?**" she screamed. Epona reared back on her hind legs, breaking the wooden gate of her stall.   
But Malon didn't care. With a quicksilver movement, she slit her throat open and fell onto the straw behind her.   
"Why... can't... I...." she gasped, blood spilling from her mouth, barely audible as the world faded around her. 

Scarlet blood clashed with the golden straw. 


End file.
